O Bom Rapaz
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Songfic escrita como resposta ao desafio da Jovem Guarda proposto pelo SnapeMione Fanfics. Vitor Krum se recrimina por perder Hermione Granger


O Bom Rapaz

Resumo: ser um bom namorado não bastou para que Vitor Krum mantivesse Hermione Granger como namorada, pois a garota procurava alguém mais compatível com ela mesma.

Foi estranho receber uma coruja de Hermione logo pela manhã. Realmente estranhei muito. Não era seu habito.

Parece que eu sabia  
Que hoje era o dia de tudo terminar  
Pois logo notei  
Quando telefonei  
Pelo seu jeito de falar

Imaginei que como eu estava numa turnê pela Inglaterra com a seleção ela quisesse me ver. Na verdade, como seu namorado há dois anos nada seria mais natural. O estranho é que o bilhete mais parecia uma convocação, como se existisse algo urgente a ser conversado, a ser comunicado. Inicialmente, atribui isso ao jeito dominador de Hermione. Sim, ela era dominadora, ela mandava na minha vida, palpitava em coisas que não entendia como meus contratos profissionais. Isso era um ponto negativo de nosso namoro, tanto que os meus colegas de time costumavam dizer que eu era mandando pela namorada. Isso que ela era só namorada... Se por acaso se tornasse esposa eu seria tiranizado. Não gostava muito dessas brincadeiras, mas não tinha argumentos para desmenti-las. Em suma eu fazia qualquer coisa para ter Hermione a meu lado.

Eu nunca pensei  
Quem eu tanto amei  
Fosse assim me desprezar

Ela estava fria, mais fria que de habito, é preciso que se saliente. Na frente de outras pessoas Hermione nunca foi dada a grandes demonstrações de afeto, é importante que se observe. Mas desta vez, nem um leve beijo sequer. Apenas pediu um café e disse:

- Temos que conversar Vitor.

Ser chamado de Vitor não era um bom começo. Na verdade era péssimo. Ela costumava chamar-me de Vi. Pensando bem se tivesse dito Krum realmente tudo estaria perdido.

Apenas me coloquei em posição de ouvinte, como de praxe. Hermione era quem falava, era quem decidia, era quem argumentava embora a ultima palavra fosse minha: - Sim, querida. Eu preferia acreditar que não retrucava, pois meu inglês não era perfeito e muitas vezes, ou ela não entendia ou fingia não entender.

Hermione começou a falar que estava farta de nosso namoro, que não gostava da minha subserviência, da eterna concordância, que tudo era muito fácil,que eu não apresentava resistência, nem defendia minhas idéias, em suma que ela não queria mais estar ligada a um paspalho com eu.

Mas o mundo é grande  
Vou não sei pra onde  
Alguém há de me amar

Eu estranhei muito essa atitude dela. Hermione era impetuosa às vezes, mas ela me ofendeu profundamente, talvez imaginasse que eu não tinha autocrítica. Obviamente eu fazia tudo isso fingia ser alguém que não era, ser servil apenas para mantê-la a meu lado. Claramente a mensagem foi de termino de namoro. Ela dia que procuraria alguém, mas parecido com ela, alguém que tivesse opiniões próprias, que fosse decidido, alguém que soubesse tomar conta de sua própria vida sozinho. Pedi se ela sabia quem era a tal pessoa pretendida. Ela ficou rubra e assentiu com a cabeça, sussurrando para minha completa surpresa o nome de Severo Snape.

Pois é, parecia que a vida conspirava contra mim, sendo que algumas pessoas até nos consideravam parecidos fisicamente. E pelo visto Hermione cedera aos pretensos encantos do tal homem das trevas.

Certamente, eu arranjaria alguém melhor para mim, afinal ser jogador de quadribol, em especial apanhador era estar sempre em evidência. Naturalmente levaria algum tempo até esquecer de Hermione definitivamente, mas não ha nada que o tempo não cure.

Já que terminamos  
Só resta agora o adeus final  
Te amar demais, ser um bom rapaz foi o meu mal

A única cosia que desejo a Hermione é que ela seja muito feliz ao lado de Severo Snape embora eu considere isso impossível. As línguas menos afiadas o consideram seu coração tão penetrável quanto um bloco de gelo. Por um lado acho ótimo que Hermione agora encontre alguém que lhe faça oposição, que lhe faça passar um pouco do que eu passei nas mãos daquela desalmada. Sim, é verdade, ter sido um bom namorado, ter atendido cegamente a todos os seus desejos foi o que fez ela se afastar de mim, ou seja, a única conclusão possível é que ela goste de sofrer, goste de ser um pouco desprezada. Não me ocorre nenhuma outra explicação. E sim, Severo Snape perfaz bem esse perfil.

Já que terminamos  
Só resta agora o adeus final  
Te amar demais, ser um bom rapaz foi o meu mal

Cada um escolhe o seu destino. Como comentei espero que ela seja feliz com a escolha que fez. Talvez eu fosse bom demais para ela.

Vitor Krum sorriu a este pensamento.

Sim, provavelmente fosse isso. Agora ela queria alguém que fosse pior com ela... E como quem procura acha.

Que fosse muito feliz com Severo Snape... no fundo, no fundo, os dois se mereciam.

FIM


End file.
